Buddha
"A man is not called wise because he talks and talks again; but if he is peaceful, loving and fearless." '-Buddha' Biograpgy The Buddha was a born prince who abandoned his role in the attempt to find meaning, he eventually was the creator of the philosophy, Buddhism. Though it has been misunderstood or even at times worshiped as a religion, Buddha claims that any one of a certain religion can be a Buddhist. He claims that all of humans sufferings are simply distractions from the true meaning of life, however with acts of self discipline such as meditation, fasting, or numerous other things, a person could reach inner peace, known to many as nirvana, which is a transcendent state in which no harm, need nor sense of self will affect you and you will truly be free from the confinement of mortality. He also believed in karma in which those who did wrong will get wrong in return, this also related to his belief of reincarnation as depending on his/her actions, the person will be rebirthed as a certain creature. He was known to be a pacifist, and a loving soul, for the most of his life until his death. Jonathon Hills Interpretation Despite the claims of Jonathon Hills, he often interprets Buddha's philosophy if he even has researched them as unfair, cruel, and illogical, Jonathon Hills has said that he sees Buddha telling him to do things, implying he might suffer from a severe mental disorder from birth or possibly had been abused by his adoptive parents until he went insane and believed he saw Buddha as a coping mechanism to his depression possibly to tell Jonathon that his abuse will make him a prophet which inspired him later on, this hallucination still remains. Jonathon describes Buddha as always watching and pesters him to do things such as to pray the gay away despite him likely being a homosexual, to like women and see them as better in every way than men, and to see him as a "very skinny" god-like figure, despite the real Buddha being entirely against of being worshiped as a prophet. Quotes There are many quotes from Buddha on how to reach the path of enlightenment, many of these relate to Jonathon Hills and his stubbornness. "A man is not called wise because he talks and talks again; but if he is peaceful, loving and fearless." "You will not be punished for your anger, you will be punished by your anger." "To conquer oneself is a greater task than conquering others." "Those who have failed to work toward the truth have missed the purpose of living." "Purity or impurity depends on oneself. No one can purify another." "Nothing can harm you as much as your own thoughts unguarded." "It is a man’s own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways." "People with opinions just go around bothering one another." "Imagine that every person in the world is enlightened but you. They are all your teachers, each doing just the right things to help you." "If the problem can be solved why worry? If the problem cannot be solved worrying will do you no good." "Hatred does not cease through hatred at any time. Hatred ceases through love. This is an unalterable law." Sects of Buddhism or Similar Philosophies on the show/other hotlines Autistism Founded by the owners of The Autism Hotline, they claim they worship Autistism and that it is the better Buddhism, autistic people or "Autists" should be worshiped and respected, though at the same time should all kill themselves, possibly in a way of human sacrifice similar to the Mayans & Aztecs. they also worship autistic things such as minecraft, fnaf and cringe inducing undertale fangirls. They have beliefs in a magic force, known as autism that only special people have, this is possibly an alteration of the Buddhist idea of Chi. Hinduism Practiced by Nicholas Hayes of "The Hinduism Chatline" Hinduism was the religion in which Buddhism splintered off into, having similar ideals on Karma and Reincarnation however Buddhism does not worship gods or believe in the "caste system" Jonathonist Buddhism Also known as "Corrupted Buddhism", Jonathonist Buddhism was founded by Jonathon Hills, in which he believes that he is a prophet, and that things such as hell, the devil, and sins exist and that nobody can eat food other than Jonathon's Homestyle Green Peas, Jonathon's Smooth Green Pea Juice, Jonathon's Smooth Green Pea Juice, water, Gatorade or calorie free and sugar free foods will go to hell unless they buy his book Buddha Bless Me Buddha Bless You, though this does not apply if your a homosexual. This relating nothing to actual Buddhism hence why it is known to be false. Mathisism Founded by Mathis Miles, Mathisism believes that Jonathonist Buddhism is false and that Jonathon Hills is not a prophet but instead Mathis Miles is, this variation allows most things Jonathon had banned such as conservative views, and death metal, to the point where they are the main ideals of the philosophy. It has also been seen multiple times that those who have the power of Mathisism may have special powers, possibly a form of Chi from Buddhism or Autism from Autistism, though this may only apply to Mathis Miles as only he has been seen using it. Followers of Mathisism are avid Donald Trump supporters and reject leftist ideals such as liberalism, socialism, communism, anarchism, and otherwise though some leftists have been avid Mathistists as well. It also could be considered that Autisism and Mathisism are closely related due to them both involving autism into their beliefs. Mormanism Founded by Joseph Smith, Mormonism, while not relating in anyway to Buddhism in reality, Gregory Pecks has claimed Mormonism is a form of Buddhism. The views are a variation of Christianity in which they think things such as that Jesus went to The United States, the Native Americans were once Jewish until they killed Jesus and that their red skin was a punishment and many other beliefs. Often times, being criticized as ignorant, racist, and just plain retarded, however, this religion still has some popularity among people. Category:Religious Figures